Zero The Eternal
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: Selena also known as The Black Hand gave birth to twins, ironically they were both opposites one with the name of Murtagh was sent to the Varden for his safety. Things went wrong when she was preparing for Eragons depart having him end up in the hands of the King of the Empire, Galbatorix. Possible EragonXArya and Lemons.


**Hey guys, I just thought of a story idea and couldn't let it pass. Also this is just the epilogue so please give me any suggestions before the real story starts. Enjoy!**

Selena looked down as her two sons, she was in shock at having twins which ironically were the opposites. Her son, Murtagh who was born first had a very light grey eye color and her younger son had very a dark grey eye color. Selena knew she couldn't let Morzan see her sons or he was sure to kill them. So without a second guess she ordered her trusted servants to have Murtagh sent away to the Varden on a ship and Eragon on wagon so if by very bad luck one was sure to make it to safety. Selena knew this seemed cruel but she couldn't risk Morzan with them.

Later that day Selena prepared a wagon for Eragon that her servants would guard with their lives. Eragon wrapped in her arms she quickly walked to where the wagon was making sure to look cool and calm as to not alert any spies or possible witnesses. Turning the corner she instantly stopped. In front stood Morzan with a blood dripping sword in his hand, behind him littered with bodies. Quickly turning she ran but was forcefully stopped by a strong grip on her arms causing her to nearly drop Eragon who began crying.

"Pl- please Morzan don't do this!" She cried. Morzan turned her towards him and slapped her across the face, "You think I'd let you take my only son away?!" He yelled slapping her again causing her to fall on her back.

A whip of a sword could be heard behind Morzan as he quickly turned his sword meeting another, there stood Brom, Selena's beloved. "Brom what are you do-" Was all Morzan said before Brom punched him across the face with his other hand. Morzan in a dizzy state slowly stepped back, Brom turned to Selena angry to see her red face.

Turning back to Morzan, Brom struck with his sword ruthlessly causing Morzan to go on the defensive struggling to block each blow thrown at him. Brom tired of not being able to hit Morzan put all of his weight into a single blow causing Morzan to drop his sword, and without mercy Brom slid his blade into Morzan's chest. Morzan went limp, Brom turned towards Selena and picked her up by her arm while she held Eragon in the other. "Thank you" She said as they both drew in for a passionate kiss. "C'mon I have two horses waiting for us." He said directing her to them.

Brom helped her onto the white horse the baby still in her arms. Suddenly loud bells ringed throughout the city, Brom jumped on his horse and both of them galloped away, suddenly a patrol of Empire guards chased after. Brom grabbed a dagger from his boot and threw it at one of them landing straight in a man's throat. Three were left and instead of going after Brom they went after Selena. One threw a large rock at Selena's horse barely missing a leg, ahead was a bridge that was over a vast amount of water, Brom forged an idea in his mind. He was going to destroy the bridge last second.

Glancing at Selena his eyes widened as another large rock was thrown at the steed's leg causing it to fall, Selena was thrown against the grass. She looked down at her arms and found that Eragon was no longer wrapped in the cloth, quickly she looked back to see him far back. She screamed in horror getting up to run to him but was stopped as Brom put her on his horse despite her punches and shaking. He then got up on as well sitting behind Selena as to make sure she did not jump off. He glance back at the baby before getting out of there, he heard Selena cry and could do nothing but comfort her.

 **Line-Break**

Galbatorix sat on his throne currently admiring his sword as there was nothing to do but torture, sleep, and torture again, and seeing as he constantly did the three he decided to just sit on his throne. Suddenly one of his servants burst through his throne room door, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" He asked the servant in a tone that sent shivers down the servants spine, kneeling the servant was still breathing heavily. "My king Morzan was found dead in the outer parts of the castle, several patrols were sent after her and they said they saw a man on his horse helping her, one of the patrol guards retrieved this" gesturing his arm towards the throne room door a woman walked in with a baby in her arms, the infant had a scar that went down his eye.

"He is Morzan's first and only son" the woman said. Galbatorix got up from his throne taking the child in his arms. "What are you planning to do with him my king?" The woman asked obviously worried.

Galbatorix looked up at her smirking, "He will be my apprentice" he said snapping both of their necks.

 **Line-Break**

Arya watched as two ships were being docked, Ajihad ordered her and Faolin to keep watch of anything out of the ordinary. Faolin was currently talking to one of the ship's captain as they loaded all the food on wagons. Arya watched over like an eagle making sure nothing bad was to happen, then something caught her attention, a crying infant. She watched as a woman walked with a baby in her hands, and she did not remember Ajihad telling her about that so she went to investigate. As she walked she glanced at Faolin who glanced back at her smiling, she smiled back.

"Please take the baby his mother ordered me for him to be sent to the Varden, please his name is Murtagh" One of the Varden's soldier was telling her he couldn't take the infant.

"I'll take him" both soldier and woman looked at the person who said it, Arya. The lady smiled praising her while giving up the child. Arya just nodded at the woman and turned to look at the baby, she smiled at him causing the baby to giggle. Giving the woman one last nod she went to were Faolin was.

Faolin turned towards and looked at her curiously probably wondering why there was a baby in her arms. "If I may ask, why is there a infant in your arms?" Arya just smiled.

"A woman brought him aboard said someone wanted the baby to join the Varden" Faolin nodded. "I am sure we can put him in an orphanage."

Later that day they arrived at the Varden, Arya went to her quarters Murtagh still in her arms and now sleeping. Arya needed to check on the dragon egg which she constantly did. She set the baby down on her bed and pulled on a floorboard revealing a chest, quickly she grabbed the chest as the board slammed back down on the floor looking as if nothing was amiss.

She set the chest down on the bed and opened it, just like the many times she did the egg looked spotless. Putting her hand on the hard shell she felt how solid it was, suddenly she felt some push down on the bed, she turned to her left and saw Murtagh crawling towards the chest.

"Maybe you're the next dragon rider" she joked and smiling at how cute Murtagh's crawling was. Then Murtagh got up on his legs which surprised Arya, this was too early for the baby to start walking. Then something crazier happened, the egg started shaking.


End file.
